


Kneel, My Pet

by annoyanon



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyanon/pseuds/annoyanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get surprised by your lover with some fun roleplaying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel, My Pet

"Kneel," Tom whispers in your ear. "Tom? What are you..." he interrupts, "Im not this Tom you speak of my pet, I am Loki of Asgard, and you will kneel." A smile comes across your lips as you fall to your knees, this is going to be fun.

Loki looks down at you kneeling before him, "I want you to suck my cock, little one. Show your King how much you worship him." You bite your lip as you watch Loki take his already hard cock out of his pants. Your mouth is already starting to water with the thought of sucking it.

You exhale slowly, your face only inches from Loki's hard cock. A mischievous grin crosses your lips when you hear a lustful moan from your King. You stick out your tongue, holding it out almost to Loki's cock, but not quite touching it. Loki bucks his hips forward, trying to find contact with your mouth. You pull away and shut your lips, smiling up at him with mischief in your eyes.

Loki looks down at you and growls, "You dare to tease the God of Mischief, my pet?" You look into those green eyes and smirk, "I don't dare to tease you, my Lord, I do." Loki reaches down and laces his fingers through your hair, "Well then, it looks like I shall have to remind you who is the King around here, Midgardian." He pulls your head down towards his cock. You part your lips and take the tip into your mouth, and let out a low moan as you begin to suck.

Loki pulls your head down farther on his cock, as you begin to suck harder. Loki moans and grips your hair tighter, as you bring your hand up and wrap it around the base. You start humming as you bob your head on his cock, twisting and squeezing it with your hand. Loki's breath is coming out in sharp pants, "You are very good at this, little one."

Loki's grip on your hair loosens, and you pull back and let his cock slide out of your mouth. Sliding your hand down to cup his balls, you run your tongue along the underside of his shaft, flicking your tongue along his slit. Tasting the salty precome that has pooled there. Looking up at Loki, you see that he is staring at you intently. You grip the base of his cock again, and look into his eyes as you slowly start to suck on the tip. 

Loki moans and and grips your hair tighter again, you take him into your mouth as deep as you can. Sucking hard as you bob your head, continuing to twist and squeeze with your hand at the base of his cock. You can feel his heartbeat on your tongue, as he moans and bucks his hips toward you. You know it wont be long now.

Loki bucks his hips again, his grip in your hair is almost painful. You let out a low moan on his cock, and he comes undone. He lets out a primal growl as he shoots his hot cum into your throat, but the fun isnt over yet. You continue to suck and twist, while he rides out his orgasm. Swallowing all of his seed, you only stop sucking when you can feel his cock start to soften in your mouth.

Loki drops to his knees in front of you, using your hair to pull you into a fierce kiss, tasting his own come on your lips. He pulls back, panting, gasping for air. "That, my pet, was amazing." You lick your lips and wrap your arms around his shoulders. Leaning in and licking the shell of his ear as he shudders. You whisper "I think that we need to do that more often, don't you, Tom?" Tom replies, "Oh yes, darling, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at writing anything. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
